


The Rescripted Acts

by Meteorfallen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Altered Timeline For Conviences, F/M, Follows Canon Losely, M/M, Pairings Will Update, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorfallen/pseuds/Meteorfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meteor fell, The Planet wasn’t strong enough to stop it. All life on Gaia came to an end. Sephiroth won and Jenova sailed the cosmos with The Planet as her vessel… But by using the last of her strength before she perished Minerva, aided by the spirits of the Cetra, called on the power of Holy.</p><p>	Not to summon forth the Lifestream and use it as a weapon, but to open up a rift in the Lifestream and send someone back into the past, for one last chance to stop everything before it happens. Cloud is the one sent back during the struggle, only Cloud is not himself. Not fully. Being in the Lifestream, then thrown into a different timeline – he is not sure where, when, or even who he’s supposed to be when he wakes up… </p><p>	As the world around him starts down a familiar spiral, the only thing Cloud is certain of besides his name is that he’s meant to be doing something – but he just can’t remember if that something is meant to be killing the monsters around him…or trying to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One, Opening Act.

 

                Fear was not strong enough for what he was feeling. Terror was a closer description – but even that fell short of the experience he was going through. Waking up somewhere unfamiliar was one thing, but waking up naked, surrounded by armed and angry people he couldn’t understand, hurting horribly all throughout his body, and not having any idea of what was going on around him was hard to sum up with only a mere word like _terror._

                Down on the ground he curled up tighter as the men – maybe even woman surrounding him – brandished their weapons – pointed spears, curved blades, daggers – and black stars. They wore whites and reds and purples as uniforms – _uniforms? –_ and were circled around him. One man approached him, wielding a lance with a long curved blade at its end. The unknown man thrusted it under his neck.

                “******! **! ****!”

                He looked up at the man in confusion, trying to suppress a coughing fit, as he said, “I… I don’t understand…”

                The man shouted something else at him, but he still shook his pounding head. He didn’t know what was wrong – he hurt so badly everywhere… He could barely think… His vision kept wavering in and out.

                “Please… Help me.”

                The stranger still kept yelling at him, and was now brandishing his weapon like he planned to impale him. He kept repeating the same thing every few moments, but it never made sense. None of this did. He let eyes close and rested his forehead on his arms, not sure if he should even be fighting to stay conscious… He just wanted someone to help him – to please just…help him…

                _Help me…_

..x..

 

 

Sephiroth’s POV.

 

                The illustrious and rumored unassailable General Sephiroth, hailed as The Man in The Black Cape and recently the Silver Demon of Wutai, was known for being impeccable no matter the situation… But in his current state, one might not have known this. He was currently knelt down on one knee beside the trunk of a tree with his gloved hand clamped over his mouth as he tried to not only to stay conscious, but prevent his stomach from up-heaving.

                Another distressing bout of unrest had him hunching further, gloved hand clamping tight over his mouth as he tried to forcibly demand his body to _stop_. His other hand had trailed a mark down the bark of the tree closest to him. With another grimace, Sephiroth bore the feeling of flaring fire infuriating his pupils.

                Then, almost as suddenly and wrathfully as the ailments had struck, they quickly faded away and vanished. With a shaky and compulsorily breath, Sephiroth panted as he scanned the area around him. His eyes stopped burning and the feeling tingled away. The muscles in his abdomen relaxed, and moments later Sephiroth picked himself up after retrieving his PHS – having dropped it when his…unexpected and very, very, unusual…symptoms started.

                “…llo? Sephiroth, are you still there?”

                Taking another deep breath, Sephiroth tried to center himself and not allow how…apprehensive he still felt. Brushing his bangs from his face – which he never did as it was a habit of nature and he suppressed those – Sephiroth brought his PHS back to his ear.

                “I’m here.”

                Commending himself on how sure his voice sounded, he heard Angeal’s crackle slightly over the line. “Is everything alright? You stopped talking so suddenly.”

                He opened his mouth to explain what had happened, but pressed his lips together. He knew his friend well – he’d demand Sephiroth stop his mission at once and come back to base. Frowning, he deceptively alleged, “Everything is fine. The connection is just poor where I am.”

                As a pause stretched he worried Angeal would see through him – as he had a vexing knack for being able to do somehow – but to his relief heard, “…me about it. Look, Sephiroth, let’s hurry our missions – safely and thoroughly of course – but…let’s get them done.”

                Sephiroth paused, sensing unusual disquiet in his somber friend’s voice. Angeal wasn’t one to be jovial or arrogant in the field to begin with, but even he’d sounded…off somehow. It was times like these Sephiroth could understand the desire to want to see someone’s face to read their moods – or simply assure oneself of their health.

                Then again, had they been face to face Angeal would have caught his lie instantly. Refocusing, he decided to save his question for later. “Yes. See you back at base.”

                “Understood. Over and out.”

                Closing his phone and pocketing it, Sephiroth glanced at the exotic fauna around him. _Could I have been bitten by an insect or a frog of some kind and suffered from a malady…? It came without warning and left near as suddenly._

                Sephiroth couldn’t remember ever being sick, and after checking his pulse and internally measuring his temperature he concluded his heart rate was slightly elevated alongside his temperature, but nothing to be concerned over in the grand scheme. Still…

                He raised his hand up, flexing his fingers one by one.

                _I continue to feel an odd…tingling sensation under my skin._

                “I should seek out the labs upon returning.”

                Whatever had occurred, even very briefly, had nearly crippled him completely. It was far too risky to pretend nothing had happened and risk another…set back, and was even a threat to his current mission – but no, he couldn’t report it until he was done. A First Class finished his missions without excuse, and as the General of SOLDIER it was his duty to set the examples his SOLDIERs were expected to follow.

  

..x..

 

                An hour later, the Wutai military base was ablaze. The last resistance forces had retreated from the facility or had met his blade in combat. He was outside now in the gazebo, watching as a few straggling and terrified geisha women fled. He didn’t pursue – his orders were to clear out the base, and as Angeal had helpfully supplied beforehand: _clear out doesn’t necessarily mean eradicate. You understand, don’t you?_

                He also stilled his hand from setting the whole compound on fire – he hadn’t come to torch the property, just make sure any insurgents weren’t left in the area so the Wutai base could be another conquest of Shinra. Having cleared his mission, he was reaching for his PHS when it felt as if every cell in his body experienced an instantaneous shock. Instinct had him whirling, raising his Masamune to catch the swords of an unknown assailant.

                Stunned disbelief, something Sephiroth had only experienced rarely in life, struck him as the force of his unknown attacker’s blades caused him to have to step back to bare the weight. A strange _cli-crick_ noise caused him further incredulity as he witnessed the blades locked against his were nothing but two ceremonial katanas that had cracked upon impact – but this didn’t seem to slow his assaulter in the slightest, and one blade disengaged to instantly slash toward his neck with insane speed.

                His right hand moved to his hilt to provide support and angle Masamune’s blade to deflect the strike. Jade eyes narrowed as the force rebounded in his arm muscles. Refusing to yield another step, he forced him and his attacker forward with an up-thrusting slice from Masamune – watching as they flew back to land further in the shadows of the gazebo’s roof. ‘Darkness’ was a matter of dimness for eyes as advanced of his, but he was troubled by his lack of ability to identify who’d engaged him. They’d leapt from above and the sun had hidden their features before – and now they wielded one blade out that concealed their face.

                Raising his Masamune over his shoulder with the blade arching downward, Sephiroth secured his stance. Their speed and strength had almost cost him his life – he would not reason with or question them until he struck them down.

                With a whirlwind of speed, the moment Sephiroth was ready the figure sprung – arms lifting and slashing each blade with such superiority that it left no doubt in Sephiroth’s mind his attacker was enhanced. As he battled and fenced along the wooden and bamboo laded deck, he finally caught glimpses of his would-be assassin as they spun their blades in sharp curves.

                Blonde hair – _interesting_ – and a shorter and lither physique than he’d expected from such forceful strikes – Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed further as he tried to make out their face. They moved so rapidly – with such lethal skill – that with the way they hung their head and the swipe of the bang along the right side of their face – he couldn’t make out their features.

                As his annoyance and appreciation grew for this talented fighter, he decided it was time to go on the offensive. With a leap upward he angled his blade for a devastating downward slash – intent on completely splitting the surrounding area in half around them – but he was the one on the end of a devastating slash as his aggressor followed with a very telling blue aura building up around them… Sephiroth’s jade eyes widened in alarm as he found himself – for the first time in his life – suddenly aware he no longer had control over the fate of his own life – or ending. He had an irrational thought as he watched ancient blades pulse with blue light and the way they arched toward him as he tried to raise Masamune – too slowly – to defend himself.

 

 

..x..

 

 

Angeal’s POV.

 

                Angeal was far from happy and at ease. He paced the inside of the helicopter with poorly concealed tension. He wanted to punch something – even someone. Just as he was about to demand how much further, not for the first time, a familiar voice spoke up from his seat.

                “ _Even if the morrow is barren of promises…Nothing shall forestall my return_.”

                “Not now, Genesis.”

                His friend closed his precious LOVELESS and tucked it away. Stretching one leg over the other, he chuckled as he watched his normally calm and level-headed friend pace out his frustrations.

                “I’m sure Sephiroth is fine. He’s _Sephiroth,_ after all… So _beloved_ …”

                Angeal turned to frown at his friend, not liking how dark and morbid his voice had grown toward the end. As of late Genesis’ jealousy and rivalry toward Sephiroth had been causing all of them problems. Sephiroth, because he didn’t know and quite understand what to do with it, himself because he knew Genesis was better than that, and his oldest friend too – he suffered from the ill taste it left in his mouth, though not enough for it to gag his next vile words.

                For now, he decided to keep focus. “You didn’t hear him the way I did.” He had lowered his voice so the pilots in the cockpit didn’t overhear. “He sounded…off.”

                “Sephiroth always sounds off – he’s never sounded _on_.”

                “Gen.”

                He hoped the childhood nickname would get Genesis to take him seriously, but his oldest friend only gave a put out sigh. “Do you seriously think anything out here could hurt him? He’s fine. It was probably just a poor connection that made him sound weary. As for asking you to remotely come and get him…I’m sure he plans to just have us dropped off at base to gather our things before heading back to Midgar for a while. This latest setback is certain to cripple the Wutaian economy enough to force another long debate in Shinra’s favor, at the very least.”

                “I know this.”

                “Then why trouble yourself?”

                Angeal ran a frustrated hand through his hair, wishing Genesis would just _listen_ to him. Finally as the moments stretched he moved toward the cockpit and shut the door – causing both pilots to flinch in their seats. Now blocked from any chance of being overheard, he turned back to Genesis and gave him his hardest stare – the one he reserved only for the times after Genesis or Sephiroth had messed something up _big_ time.

                Grimacing, Genesis grouched, “Hey, don’t you give me that face. What if it stays like that? You truly shall be barren of a promising morrow…”

                “This stays strictly between us. I’m serious here – not as SOLDIERs…but as best friends.”

                Quirking a brow, Genesis prompted, “Oh…? Well, what is it then. Since you demand _so_ much secrecy.”

                It angered him that Genesis wasn’t taking him seriously. This wasn’t like him at all – he was being unreasonably rude and crass. Turning away from him in disgust, Angeal went to stand at the doors to wait out the rest of the ride in stressed silence.

                “Oh, don’t be like that… What?”

                The larger man refused to answer or look at him. As the moments went by, he heard Genesis sigh. A moment later booted feet as they came to stand beside him.

                “I’m sorry, friend. I’m being horrid company, aren’t I? Tell me what has you so uneasy.”

                Sensing at least some genuine remorse, Angeal looked out the windows as he said, “Let’s start with you first. What has you so irritable? Is Sephiroth truly driving you to such…ill-reputed nonsense?”

                He could tell his remark made Genesis cross, but was impressed when he heard his friend trying to control it. “You’re the one with stress rolling off his shoulders. I’m only being insufferable – that’s just how I am.”

                _You lie so easily you trip over yourself._

Still, Angeal wanted to get his point across. With a terse breath he said, “Earlier when I was talking to Sephiroth I had this…feeling. It didn’t last more than a minute, but it felt…awful.”

                “Oh?” Sensing concern over his earlier mocking words, Angeal nodded.

                “It’s hard to describe but… It felt like pure ‘uneasiness’ – it made me feel faintly ill. I was easily agitated afterward, and still feel…tension in my blood. Sephiroth had stopped talking when it occurred, and when he started again… His voice only put me further on edge somehow. I should have… I don’t even know.”

                He finally turned to look back at Genesis, finding his friend’s face unreadable. “It vanished little by little after our call ended… But something – something has my nerves shaken up about it – all of it. Then I got the call from Sephiroth asking for a remote pick up – ever since I’ve had this feeling that he needs us.”

                “When you talk about tension in your blood and nerves… Do you mean a phantom pain?”

                With a nod, Angeal crossed his arms and leaned back against the inside of copter as he said, “At first I felt only… A bit under the weather, but around ten minutes before I got that second call from Sephiroth asking for a remote pick up… I had this…ghostly-like pain centered around my neck.”

                Genesis took a few moments to answer. “It was a phantom pain around your neck, you said?” Grimacing and unable to stop himself, Angeal rubbed the area. “Yes… Tight as a noose.” His words seemed to jar his friend and he watched as he flinched slightly.

                “Genesis?”

                “Nothing.” He said it too quickly, swallowing before giving himself another little shake. Eyes narrowing, Angeal asked, “Did you feel anything…odd today?” Genesis looked out the window as he said, “…slight tremors in my body, but the dream…” Now going from faintly concerned to worried, he moved to clasp Gen’s shoulder but his friend caught his arm and shook his head.

                “I’m fine – just caught up in several thoughts… Well, dreams aside for now it’s been five minutes since the last time you checked in with the copilot. That means it’s time to drop.” He slid the door open in front of him, turning his cobalt eyes to Angeal’s cerulean.

                “It’s pointless to agonize over feelings already gone… If you’re so worried about Sephiroth, then let’s just go collect him.”

                With that, he leapt out. Sighing at his dramatic friend, Angeal called out that they were dropping and instructed the pilot to circle the area until they retrieved Sephiroth and signaled to be picked up. Then he leapt after Genesis, falling free for a moment and simply enjoying the liberation the sky gave him from his worries and anxieties.

 

 

..x..

 

 

Sephiroth’s POV.

 

                When he sensed a hand reaching to touch him, Sephiroth woke instantly and caught the newcomer’s arm in a vice-like grip. Jaded eyes regarded wide cerulean eyes with pensive regard, before he recognized his comrade.

                “Sephiroth? By Shiva’s ice…”

                Angeal regarded him in worry as Sephiroth let go of his arm and sighed a terse breath of relief. He adjusted himself against the trunk of the tree and his burden as his eyes scanned the area. Somewhere someone was casting mid-level Blizzard spells – good. He’d wondered if he had overdid it with the flames back at the compound.

                “Hey, hey-”

                Angeal gave him a slight shake, obviously mistaken his wandering eyes for listlessness. His friend grabbed the man sprawled over him and moved him to lie in the grass beside his kneeling form. “Who’s this? Is he – gods, Sephiroth…” He didn’t bother following Angeal’s gaze down his body, already well aware of the numerous bloody strikes across his frame and his frayed and tattered leathers.

                “Why didn’t you heal yourself!?”

                Unable to resist, he wryly said, “I did…with the one potion I brought along with me.”

In disbelief but clearly knowing him well enough to understand he wasn’t joking, Angeal groaned, “I swear I’m going to lecture you until you… Gah, at this rate that won’t be long. _Genesis!_ ”

                His other friend came out to them before long, spitting, “What is it now? I’m still not done dousing the…” He trailed off wordlessly and stared. Sephiroth evenly met his gaze. Angeal snapped, “Genesis get over here and help him.”

                An odd spasm seemed to ripple across Genesis, and with Angeal’s back turned as he checked the severity of Sephiroth’s wounds, Sephiroth watched his poetic friend slowly smile. “The great and perfect Sephiroth… Beaten bloody against a tree… How undignified.”

                “ _Genesis._ Get over here now or I will take your Materia from you _._ ”

                Still seemingly oblivious to his best friend’s anger, Genesis stalked forward slowly as if in a trance. His glee over the situation made Sephiroth feel unnaturally unsettled. It made his instincts scream to attack. His left hand flexed, feeling the call for Masamune but yet unwilling to believe he’d need it. Still… Something in his oldest friend’s gaze was undeniably…threatening.

                Just as Genesis was feet from them, without warning the previous still and immobile body next to them all suddenly sprung up in an instant behind Angeal’s back. As strong as their instincts were none of them could react in time as the stranger lunged and grabbed ahold of Genesis’ wrist.

                Sephiroth couldn’t see what happened from over Angeal’s body as the man got to his feet, but the cry Genesis yelled was _agonized._

                Angeal reacted by grabbing the stranger and hurling several feet away, where he slammed into the ground with a grunt and rolled.

                “Gen! Genesis, hey!”

                Grimacing, Sephiroth forced himself to his feet, supported completely by the tree behind him. Genesis was on his knees as Angeal shook him, face frozen and lips moving but utterly silent.

                Turning, the larger man’s worry turned to anger.

                “You! What did you do!?”

                The figure on the ground didn’t answer – they remained immobile, and Sephiroth had a feeling they weren’t conscious – wasn’t sure they had been when they’d moved.

                “Calm down, Angeal.”

                His friend glanced at him, for a moment caught, before rage ebbed back away into anxiety and concern as he shook their oldest friend – trying to snap some sense back into him. Genesis was still muttering something and his expression was of astonishment, but after a moment his eyes closed and he slumped forward. Angeal easily caught him, panic starting to show in his voice.

                “Genesis…!”

                Now concerned as well, he tried and failed to stand back on his feet. Shaking himself slightly, he sighed and was about to ask Angeal to throw him Genesis’ Heal Materia so he could Cure himself, but a soft tired grunt stole his attention back to his auburn haired man. He was twitching slightly and his eyes were opening again.

                The spell caster suddenly sat up, but nearly fell back. He would have – without Angeal’s support. Holding a gloved hand to his forehead he winced.

                “Hey, don’t move so suddenly…”

                “I’m…alright, I’m…”

                “You don’t look alright.”

                Finally shaking off whatever had happened to him, Genesis stood up still rubbing his palm against his temple. He was silent as he stared at the unconscious figure on the ground. Sephiroth was an observant man, he had to be, but even to him Genesis’ expressions were complex. He seemed caught under mystification and uncertainty, but what else Sephiroth could not name.

                “What happened?”

                Frowning with pursed lips, Genesis opened his mouth, but then closed it. He settled on letting his hand drop and quietly saying, “…I saw Her.”

                “Gen?”

                “…She said he wasn’t… He would…”

                Sephiroth, mildly worried Genesis was about to collapse again, shifted his weight against the tree trunk and pressed his hand into his bleeding side. He was already healing thanks to his unique composition addled with Mako, but not…quickly enough. His movements caught his comrades attentions.

                “You look like you lost.”

                Genesis’ voice was still odd, not filled with emotions as it often was. Chalking it up to still being dazed, Sephiroth put on a darkly bemused grin.

                “…had I lost I would not be here.”

                The words were hollow however, and Sephiroth couldn’t stop himself from shifting to look at the unconscious man only dressed in a white yukata, now stained with grass, dirt, and blood. None of the latter belonged to him – but was Sephiroth’s own.

                _I must make sure I burn it after taking him back, so no one can get their hands on it._

He would be dead right now if those Wutai swords had held up just a few strikes longer. He’d blocked the man’s limit break the first few attacks, but then took direct damage before one of the swords had broken. The other one still held true and might have delivered the finishing strikes had the blonde warrior not collapsed in mid-air, ending his limit break’s assault.

                “If you aren’t capable of using your Materia, give them to me. I’m no mage, but I’m certain I can stop most of Sephiroth’s bleeding… At this rate, even he’s going to die.”

                Waving Angeal off, Genesis brought his bracer hand up. Finally he started to sound more like himself as he stated, “The day I can’t use Materia is the day someone has killed me… For that is the only reason.”

                Relief, instant blessed relief, coursed through Sephiroth as Genesis threw a generous – but well warranted – Curaga over him, and then another – as healing Materia often was fickle when it came to healing him… That, or he’d become so strong the effects needed to be at Master Level to have any effect on him.

                Now leaning from the tree, Sephiroth nodded his thanks as Genesis lowered his arm. He moved to the still body lying on the ground, not for the first time noticing the extensive bruising on nearly all of his exposed skin. Someone who’d been run over by a stampede would have looked like this, he surmised.

                _I have no idea how serious these wounds are under his skin…_

“Genesis, heal this man as well – but use a mid-level spell.”

                _It wouldn’t do to have him back on his feet. I’d rather not contend with him again, just yet… Bringing him back fully strengthened sounds dangerous even if he no longer has a blade to wield._

The swordmage came forward as he casted Cura. Sephiroth had expected him to question the decision, and looked at him inquisitively. Noticing it, Genesis looked away from him down at the body Sephiroth was picking up under his arm.

                “We should bring him with us.”

                They both looked at Genesis as he said this. Sephiroth, obviously, had shown he wasn’t going to leave the man behind but he wanted to know why Genesis would say such a thing. Angeal it seemed, was also willing to question the reason behind it.

                “…She said I needed to…”

                Shaking his head, Genesis ended up saying, “It’s of no matter…only that I’ve been given reason to believe he will be important…” Cobalt eyes regarded the unconscious man again as he said, “…very important in the Goddess’s plan.”

                Angeal was the first to respond, and merely with a sigh that expressed without doubt what he thought of both of them in that moment. It made Sephiroth’s lips slightly quirk, and even Genesis smiled, if with strain. When a silence started to stretch between the three of them, Angeal decided it was his job to take charge after Sephiroth’s previous injuries and Genesis’ brief fainting spell.

                “Genesis, if you’re still capable finish putting out the fires on and around the compound. Sephiroth, you need to wash the blood off you. Set him down and go that way,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “and wash it off in the stream. I’ll radio our transport and tell them where to land.”

                Sephiroth eyed the man hanging under his arm in consideration for a moment, calculating this man against his Angeal. It didn’t leave a good impression in his mind at first…but even if he did wake up Angeal was armed and not someone so easily overcome.

                Besides, he would not be far away if needed.

                Finally he agreed with the logic and stated, “Alright… But watch this one with eagle eyes at all times. He is…extremely agile when he’s conscious. Fast enough even I would even balk at it.”

                His pause and hint didn’t go without notice, and Angeal’s eyes traveled from the unconscious form at his side to Sephiroth’s ripped and tattered leathers. His gaze narrowed as he said, “Understood.”

                Genesis was already heading off back toward the compound as he called out, “He’s right Angeal – keep him at your side at all times. It is imperative we don’t lose him.”

                Since both of them seemed so keen on the unknown man, Angeal shook his head as Sephiroth first started to put him down and instead accepted him, throwing him over one of his shoulders. By the way he adjusted his body, Sephiroth could tell they had similar thoughts.

                _He’s very slight form, compared to us._

Knowing he didn’t need to warn his friend again, he walked pass heading for the stream Angeal had mentioned as he gazed out the way Genesis had gone toward the compound.

                _Today is one of mysteries… Yet I have this odd sense that learning what Genesis is hiding will be as difficult if not more so, than learning about this stranger…_

It was not, a comforting thought.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth’s POV.

 

                The ride back to basecamp was quiet, compared to the landing of other Shinra choppers and the following thud of boots from SOLDIERs and their Cadet troops as they touched down at the taken fort to hold it. Yes, by comparison, things were quiet…but not oddly so.

Angeal was across from him, arms crossed and eyes closed – head back against the plane wall. He may or may not have been attempting – possibly succeeding? – in getting some shut eye. Sephiroth personally had gotten a maximum of ten hours of rest in the last two days, but he was built to run on less – Angeal was much the same though he couldn’t help but wonder if the workload wasn’t getting to him.

                _…perhaps, if the negotiations are put off again by the Wutai people… I will fill out the paperwork and get him shipped back to Midgar, for a time. Things are going one-sided enough that all three of us are not needed here._

These thoughts made his serpentine eyes shift to Genesis, who as normal, was sitting nearest to the cockpit. He had one leg crossed over the other and his hand resting on top of LOVELESS, carefully balanced on his knee. It was rare Genesis wasn’t absorbed in reading the poetry book in his head or out loud, trying to decipher its cryptic message… If it had one at all.

                Of course he would not say this out loud, for even he knew Genesis would then try to bait him into an hourly debate about how pivotal and vital LOVELESS was. So for now, he closed his questioning on Genesis and any thoughts he might be having and looked to his immediate right, where the last passenger was buckled in.

                Still unconscious, his head lolled forward and every now and again he made a tired, near soundless noise of distress. At first Sephiroth had assumed he felt slight remainders of pain in his body, but the longer the flight continued he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it wasn’t an aliment of some kind… When they got to base, besides having him interrogated he would first see to it that medical had a look at him.

                His eyes traveled to the blonde’s hands, having left them unbound…for now. It had seemed odd enough when Angeal had taken the unknown stranger into the chopper, no need to make anyone think they were dealing with anything more than a target or hostage… No, definitely no need to make them think the three most enhanced men in Shinra couldn’t handle one man.

                _One man who nearly took me out in single combat with no armor and poor blades._

Sephiroth didn’t think he was a lucky person, didn’t even believe in luck. His strength was from experience and honed skill, from breaking down the limits that held back all the others… From the dangerous amount of Mako that coursed through his blood and strengthened him, gave his talent the edge it needed to be supernatural.

                _It nearly all ended today, without almost any warning._

Death was an odd concept to ponder, despite having had conversations about it with Angeal and philosophical debates with Genesis. It had always been at his beck and call, following him like the black cape he was often referenced to in name, and such…he and death were not strangers.

                But tonight death had extended his hand, and for all appearances if not for a fluke, a stroke of ‘luck’ if you will, or string of it more accurately, he had almost been grasped.

                _Angeal would have mourn me, if I am right in my assumptions. I believe Genesis would have been angry – yes. I think so. He has yet to best me in a match… That would leave a bad taste in anyone’s mouth._

Sephiroth eyed his sleeping prisoner once more.

                _I understand that now._

It came with surprise how much he wanted to shake awake the blonde warrior and force him into another duel. The rush of battle was coming back to him, the thrill of being forced back… It was, for lack of a more fitting term, exhilarating. It was easier to see why Genesis sought to fight him so often over Angeal. They were near on par with each other in their matches, and Angeal did not have the rivalry with Genesis that exists between he and I.

                His eyes were scanning the blonde again when his gaze trailed down to the part in the white yukata. They were merely legs, but Sephiroth found them peculiarly fascinating. He found himself studying their length, shape – searched for scars along the smooth skin, and was unusually bothered by the fact the yukata didn’t part enough to show him the skin of thighs and hips.

                _Interesting_.

                Before he could ponder his wandering thoughts, Angeal’s voice brought him back into focus. For a moment he wondered if Angeal had been watching him examine the sleeping blonde’s form – he had not been subtle – but when he looked Angeal was just opening his eyes and looking up. Genesis, on the other hand, was staring directly at him with a blank expression, which was oddly disconcerting. It did not tell him if Genesis had been watching him…or staring at the blonde as well.

                _Something must be wrong with my neurologics if something like that can annoy me. I must have suffered some slight head trauma that has not fully healed, and it is impairing my thoughts. I should not make any decisive decisions for the remainder of the hour until my body corrects itself._

“We still haven’t discussed what happened at the fort, Sephiroth. Not putting your jacket back on may have minimized any rumors of you being harmed, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. From what you said earlier, I can gather that one is partly responsible…but tell me what happened. What creature gave you so much grief?”

                _Creature, huh…?_

Sephiroth resisted glancing at the prisoner, but he found the term Angeal used…a bit incorrect to how it had actually felt fighting the warrior at his side.

                “The mission itself was without flaws… No trouble came from the Wutai insurgents. All of my wounds came from the sleeping form at my side, who I assure you, is quite formidable when he is armed and awake.”

                Angeal sat forward as he looked at the slumped figure in front of him.

                “Him?”

                “He does not look it now,” Sephiroth recognized, “but he is, without any doubt, not a normal fighter. In fact I am certain that he is…SOLDIER level.”

                “SOLDIER? That’s…impossible. There are no reports of rogue SOLDIERs.”

                “I agree. I haven’t heard anything on the matter myself, but his eyes have an unmistakable Mako glow. I was treated to the sight up close in combat. Confirm it for yourself.”

                Angeal did, getting up to lift the blonde’s head back and thumb open one of his eyes. Even when they were glassy from being unconscious, their glow was unmistakable. Angeal grew alarmed seeing them.

                “I’ve never seen anyone who had eyes that bright…besides you Sephiroth.”

                Letting the warrior go, Angeal returned to his seat with a pensive look.

                “Thoughts, Commander?”

                “…that’s definitely SOLDIER’s trademark look, but the Wutai people don’t dabble in Mako. No one but the Professors in Shinra know how to make SOLDIERs…and only very few. There is that scientist in AVALANCHE – Fuhito, if I remember correctly… He makes their RAVENS, but even those…”

                “That is what my line of thinking was leading me to, as well. When we fought he fought like a man possessed – entirely intent on our battle.” _On my life._ “He did not speak, waver, nor hesitate – not even when one of his swords snapped under the pressure of our battle. He only stopped when he succumbed to his wounds and collapsed.”

                Sephiroth purposefully did not mention none of the wounds the warrior had were inflicted by himself. They were both keen friends and would notice if they looked hard enough, however.

                “So then, if he is a RAVEN… Does that mean AVALANCHE is working with Wutai now?”

                Sephiroth could understand Angeal’s worry. The war was definitely going in Shinra’s favor now, but if AVALANCHE had somehow managed to get into Wutai and team up with Lord Godo, then… It would certainly complicate peace talks and boost the resistance, wasting even more lives.

                _Even the sanity of the people, if Fuhito is here experimenting on them._

Sephiroth had not faced many RAVENS, as normal SOLDIERs and Turks dealt with them, but he did not like what he had seen. They appeared mindless dolls until given an order, then struck like pack animals – pack animals with enhanced speed and strength and vigorous rage.

                “I suppose to answer that, we will have to wait to interrogate him.”

                “He is the Gift.”

                Genesis’ voice drew them from their conversation and they looked over to see he was eyeing the cover of LOVELESS, a thoughtful expression on his face.

                “You have to be a little clearer, Gen. I’m afraid we aren’t following you.”

                Looking over to the resting warrior, Genesis slowly said, “I can’t really explain it… It is hard to fathom, and I yet to know the meaning behind those words myself… But She _spoke_ to me and told me, ‘he is the Gift.’ As clear as day, that’s what I heard…”

                “By ‘She,’ are you referring to…”

                “Yes, The Goddess.”

                Angeal shrugged at Sephiroth, clearly as lost as he was on how to deal with Genesis. The swordmage always spoke reverently about his Goddess, but he’d never mentioned hearing Her voice before. It seemed they were both hesitate to broach the subject, wary of sounding too suspicious and making him go off in a rage, as he was prone to do over his adoring love for LOVELESS and The Goddess.

                For now, Sephiroth decided to humor Genesis.

                “The ‘Gift,’ you say… A present from The Goddess?”

                He couldn’t help but look at the unconscious man’s legs again for a brief moment, before he pulled his gaze away once again. Before anything else could be said, they hit some turbulence and the plane briefly shook. Angeal braced his legs for support as Genesis casually grabbed the hand rail by his head. Sephiroth leant back, hardly needing to try to keep his balance. He had overlooked the blonde though, for as the tremors ended, the warrior was now pressed against his side with his head resting on his bare shoulder.

                He thought of pushing him off, but after a moment decided it wasn’t too much of a burden, this invasion of space, and tuned back to Genesis.

                “Present is the wrong term… She said ‘Gift.’ There is only one Gift that The Goddess gives out, and that is the all saving cure, the salvation for woes…” Genesis was watching the sleeping warrior with a contemplative look as he finished, “Or the all damning curse, the damnation of the heroes.”

                After that enlightening and uplifting speech, Genesis turned away from them to start reading LOVELESS. Angeal was eyeing their fiery poet in concern, also easily able to tell Genesis was not in a normal mood, but instead of directly addressing it he chose to hold it off until later.

                “Still… The fact remains he’s enhanced, and undoubtedly a seasoned warrior. We should bind him while he isn’t resisting.”

                Sephiroth had made certain to sit next to him for the very fact of keeping him under wraps if he woke up and started to resist and attack them, but Angeal was right. They would bind him when they got back to basecamp, get him examined – as he was still making those soft noises, now more so than normal – and then interrogate him to figure him out.

                “We’ll have SOLDIER-level restraints brought in when we touch down. There, he’ll be inspected.”

                “Inspected?”

                “He has been making strange noises for some time. He may be ailed by some affliction from the Wutai jungle.”

                Angeal was surprised, but not in the way he was expecting.

                “Ah… I guess it would be prudent to get him tested, but I’m willing to bet he’s making those noises because air travel is making him queasy.”

                Sephiroth studied Angeal, perplexed.

                “How could you possibly know that?”

                Pointing, his broad friend said, “Well he wasn’t making those noises until we took off, and he’s paled since we’ve been in the air… It’s probably a good thing he’s unconscious, as he might have become ill on you by now.”

                Sephiroth looked down at the form sleeping on him warily, especially now that he had his jacket bundled on his other side and had no means to ward off any unwelcome projectiles. Only he glanced up to see Angeal turning away hiding what appeared to be a smirk behind his fist.

                “Is something amusing?”

                “No. Nothing at all.”

                Eyes narrowed, he calmly said, “Then when we touch down… You carry him. My hands will be full with my sword and jacket. That’s an order, Commander.”

                Angeal merely sighed as a response to that, and Sephiroth smirked in victory.

                The rest of ride rode out in a following silence, only mingled with the soft grunts of the unconscious warrior, Genesis turning a page in LOVELESS, and the steady thrum of chopper propellers.

 

..x..

 

                After they got back to basecamp, Angeal carried the unconscious man to medical and Genesis went off on his own without a word. Sephiroth told Angeal he would pick up the cuffs they’d need and went off to his solitary tent and set the remains of his jacket down.

                _I had not prepared for it to become so battered… Still, it is repairable. I will see to it gets fixed until I can get it replaced…but for now…_

He picked up a sleek black shirt, low chested as all his shirts tended to be, and slid it on. He was not a prude man and did not mind going shirtless, but he’d already watched as several different SOLDIERs and SOLDIER Cadets alike had stopped what they’d been doing to gawk at him as he’d gone pass.

                _It is irritating enough being stared at in my battle uniform._

Resisting a sigh, he straightened the shirt out and rolled the low sleeves up to his elbows. It was technically not a cloth made for the heat of battle, but as General of SOLDIER…he was particularly curious to know who would try to tell him he shouldn’t wear it.

                Amused with himself, he headed from his tent and instructed the first SOLDIER he saw to bring him SOLDIER issue restraints and with a slight stammer the SOLDIER headed off. In record time, he reappeared with a pair of cuffs and saluted. Dismissing him, Sephiroth headed to medical – a long series of tents connected to each other that stretched for around a hundred yards.

                Angeal had wisely chosen the furthest along, away from nearly everyone else in the tent. He was waiting for Sephiroth as he approached and held out his hands for the cuffs.

                “They’ve only just started checking him over, but it looks like he might wake up.”

                Nodding, they headed to the bedside of the warrior as two medic troopers were checking the unconscious man’s pulse. Before Angeal could go forward and start cuffing him, Sephiroth stopped him with a hand and then commanded the troops, “Strip him of his yukata.” They stared at him for several moments, but after looking at each other and shrugging did as ordered.

                When they had it off, they passed the yukata to Sephiroth’s waiting hand. It seemed they, as well as the General, hadn’t expected him to be nude underneath and with irritation that wasn’t warranted, he watched one of the troopers cover his lower half with a sheet for modesty’s sake.

                Still, it wouldn’t do any good to show his annoyance.

               “Bring him a change of clothes.”

               It was better he already be dressed before the cuffs were on, that way he could be taken to interrogation immediately after with minimal hassle.

               They merely chose to grab a pale green gown that snapped in the back and set about putting it on him, rolling him onto his side to start clasping the tiny white buttons in back. Sephiroth knew he was now being shameless as he stared at the man’s form and what was half revealed by the shifting of the sheet, but no one seemed to be observing him.

               Right after, they seemed confused as to why Commander Hewley shifted the man back onto his back and began restraining the warrior with SOLDIER issued cuffs, but didn’t question it. It seemed having two of the SOLDIER elite present was too much on the intimidation scale.

                “Take his bloodwork and do any routine checking you need to. The moment he wakes up, send word to me immediately.”

                “Ye-yessir, but… Uh who is our patient?”

                As Angeal was issuing someone to find two spare SOLDIERs and station them as guards on the man, Sephiroth addressed the medic.

                “That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

                _Among other things._

 

..x..

 

                Sephiroth put down the radio with a silent sigh, wondering if he could step out for a while to go and bathe in the nearby lake. It would relax him at most, give him some alone time at least.

                “That was Shinra, wasn’t it?”

                He glanced back to see Angeal come in, not surprised to see him. He’d sensed him waiting politely outside for the end of the conversation.

                “Yes.”

                “What’s the news?”

                “I relayed the information regarding the possibility of AVALANCHE being in Wutai, but it seems President Shinra is more concerned with his own backyard.”

                “I guess there’s been a lot of terrorist activity lately, then.”

                “It would appear so. Elfe has proven too powerful for even our First Class SOLDIERs to take on, and her battle strategist Shears is out-maneuvering our own. Causalities have risen in Midgar to an all new high. Seems President Shinra is shipping all three of us home to handle the matter in efficient time, and an effective manner.”

                “What of our station here, and our advances?”

                “Word will spread that we are no longer here in Wutai, but not immediately. Our offices will be handed back to those who had them before us. They’ll continue holding the bases and land already obtained, and push on still – but at a slower rate, of course.”

                “Of course.”      

                Sephiroth looked Angeal up and down for a moment.

                “I assume you wanted confirmation of our orders, but…you are also here for another reason.”

                With a slight grin, Angeal said, “You’re getting better at reading people. Yes. It’s about the prisoner we brought in.”

                Sephiroth eyed him sharply as he asked, “Has he woken up yet?”

                “Not yet, but he has been mumbling in his sleep…”

                Angeal’s grin slipped, turning to an uncomfortable grimace.

                “…he has been saying your name in his sleep, but that isn’t too weird. You were the last person he saw, and fairly recognizable anywhere in the world these days… What troubles me is the other name he kept saying.”

                Knowing Angeal wasn’t one to beat around the bush, he waited in trouble silence for him to go on.

                “Jenova.”

                “My…mother’s name? Are you certain?”

                A single nod.

                “Obviously I was the only who recognized what he was saying, as no one else knows your mother’s name…”

                “But yet, he does… He is such an enigma, and has even yet to wake up.”

                “You’re taking this better than I thought you would.”

                “Well…” He sat on the desk behind him as Angeal watched him with calm patience as his pause stretched. When he spoke he kept his voice as neutral as he felt.

                “I’ve never heard anyone with the name of Jenova besides my mother… But there is always the possibility someone exists out there with her forename. It could be only a matter of mistaken association.”

                “If it isn’t?”

                “If it isn’t… I am not sure. There are too many unknown factors regarding my mother, let alone the hundred of possibilities surrounding the prisoner. Until such time that we can sort the latter out, I am unwilling to pursue knowledge of her. It could only create a conflict in judgement within me, and give the prisoner an unfair hand during interrogation if he happens to not be mentally incapacitated.”

                “If that’s the General’s answer, is Sephiroth’s the same…?”       

                Angeal knew him too well at times, to an aggregating degree.

                “The answer is the same, regardless. All I can say on the matter is that against the odds that he _does_ know something about my mother… I would like to know about it. Is that what you want to hear?”

                “I just wanted to hear you say it, even though I knew already.”

                “Why is that?”

                Angeal shrugged.

                “A reminder.”

                “Of what does it remind you?”

                “No, not for me. For you. Sometimes you forget to start thinking like a person – start acting as if everything going on around you is a simulation.” Angeal wrapped his knuckled hand against his own temple lightly. “Makes me worry time to time that you’re forgetting yourself in favor of being a General. Every once in a while, I just have the urge to remind you that it’s alright to act selfishly at times.”

                “I assure you, I know who I am.”

                Angeal chuckled at him for some reason, but didn’t elaborate. Instead he looked around the neatly organized tent and assuming of what he might ask, answered, “I gave my jacket over to a trooper. He seemed to believe he could repair it back to usable condition again.”

                “I guess that means like your potion…you only brought _the one_.”

                Sephiroth had known that was going to come back to bite him the moment he had used it and realized it wouldn’t be enough. Angeal was not the sort of guy to let reckless action go by without a lecture and was crossing his arms and glowering in judgement.

                “It was a simple miscalculation on my part, and I will be wiser in the future.”

                “You almost lost your future today, Sephiroth. Seriously, you storm a Wutai base full of insurgents…by yourself…and of all things, you only bring a single potion with you? No Materia – no backup, and only a _single potion._ Not even a hipotion. I know Genesis jokes of your god complex and you throw it right back at him, but this is too much. Your actions are not one of pride, but of idiocy.”

                Had any other man tried to label Sephiroth as an idiot, his following actions would have been completely different. As it was he tried to bare Angeal’s lecture placidly, as apparently getting lectured by someone who was a friend was meant to be a sign they cared for you. As such things were rare, Sephiroth tried to understand the reasoning behind it.

                Shaking his head, Angeal’s voice became imploring.

                “As your friend, I’m asking you to be more mindful from now on. Had Genesis and I not received a call from you, from bad transmission or because your PHS had been damaged in your fight, think of the repercussions. By the time someone got out to the base and wandered across you – especially if you’d fallen unconscious like before – it might have been too late and you’d be dead right now.”

                “I don’t need to worry about such things.”

                Annoyed, Angeal asked, “Why would you think something like that?”

                “Should I get into some sort of trouble… You and Genesis would be at my side, correct? If I am in need of assistance like I was today,” Sephiroth stood up and walked to the tent flap, “simply assist me.”

                “Not that I don’t like the sentiment you’re expressing, but my whole point is what if for some reason we _aren’t._ You have to think of such things.”

                “Then I shall. From now on, I shall bring _two_ potions.”

“ _Sephiroth!_ ”

                As he walked from the tent, he brought his fist up to his mouth to suppress a smirk and his chuckles like he’d seen Angeal do earlier today.

                _I am certain he means well, but perchance…I am still spiteful at his words._

                As he heard Angeal exit the tent not far behind him, he acknowledged with a hidden grin, _perhaps I do have a god complex after all._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis’s POV.

 

                The prisoner was stirring on the cot, close to wakefulness now. He did not help him along, nor did he quit his silent pacing to lull him back into rest. While Angeal was out handling the troops and passing along their posts, Sephiroth was also out enjoying the local lake. It was the perfect time to examine the man before him in peace and try to…unravel the complexities transpiring around him.

                Uneasily he grabbed his wrist and gently touched it. It was not harmed in the slightest – no mark remained – but he could still feel the man’s grip along it every now and again… Even without a scar or marring, he was without a doubt, marked by something.

                He closed his cobalt eyes and simply _remembered._

It had only been a handful of seconds, maybe half a minute, but after he’d been touched… He’d gone somewhere else – to a place withering with a sickly Lifestream. It was golden in color – the only color around a black expanse… No ground nor sky. Only black. A void.

                The Lifestream, rumored to be The Planet’s energy and where all departed souls went, should have been teaming with tendrils of light… Despite how welcoming the golden strands around him had been, how much they’d left him with a sense of _welcome home, my son_ the Lifestream had seemed…so empty. Abysmal.

                Yet in front of him, half kneeled down was The Goddess. She had six slender wings of light, and four arms – one bore a lowered lance, the other a shield… One hand held an apple, and the other an olive branch… Or they were supposed to. Instead the last lower arms had held a figure cradled in Her hands – a sleeping but restless form.

                Genesis noticed him and recognized him immediately – but at the time he was no concern to him. No – The Goddess was everything. She was more dazzling than beauty could ever describe…but She was also the saddest thing he’d ever laid eyes on…

                …for She was broken. Her wings were dull and fading, Her expression one of weariness, Her parlor bleached – Her body bowed by some unknown weight She could not press up. Genesis was grief-stricken seeing Her. He tried to go toward Her but could not manage to get any closer no matter how he stretched out his hand toward Her Grace.

                Then She had spoken to him, but he could not hear Her voice – only the impressions of it. It filled him with even more terrible longing – he wanted Her voice to reach him. Was he not worthy of Her, even now? What did She wish for him to do?

                Then a new voice spoke to him, right at his side and Genesis looked and still did not know what he was seeing. It did not make sense unless the Lifestream was connected directly to fate itself. He could hear the words though – the words of The Goddess – and he repeated everything She was saying and it filled Genesis with such hope…

                …but the words themselves were not as pleasing.

                Still.

                He remembered them.

                He stopped pacing and went to look down at the sleeping warrior again, staring intently at him as he mumbled tiredly in a restlessly slumber.

                _‘He is The Gift of Goddess… The salvation to come, or the ruining to be brought… One is destined with or without him, but with him… With him there is still a chance for redemption.’_

The figure had clasped his shoulder, startling him – forcing him to look directly at him.

                _‘He is damaged, and may never be able to be repaired… But he is still The Gift. He is still needed. Without his strength all will be lost. That’s why he will need allies. He will need strength to stand when he wavers. Protect The Gift of The Goddess, as She no longer has any more to give. Protect The Gift, and come hell or high water…seek it thus, and take to the skies. Always remember your pride, but never…forget your dreams.”_

The last bit had become a warning – a warning to what he did not know – but he could not ask either, for then he was back and waking from his vision as though from a long dream. It was still a puzzle, so many pieces lost and scattered… But he did know one thing, if nothing else.

                “You are beloved by The Goddess…”

                _But does that make you Her hero, Her champion…?_

He understood enough to know She had tasked him with guarding this man until some such time that he would not need it any longer, but he could not help the bitterness he felt inside… For he loved Her and would always stride to please The Goddess… Did She find Genesis’ worth insufficient by comparison?

                There were still so many things to figure out, but he knew their meeting was not by chance. The waters were rippling, the air stirring – the omens were all happening as LOVELESS had foretold… It could only mean one thing. He took out LOVELESS and gently ran one of his hands down its spine.

                “The Arrow has left the Bow of The Goddess… Now comes The Battle of The Beasts… But the story only has three heroes, and yet…now there is four. Who belongs in these Acts, and who is just a stage hand…? What is it The Goddess has willed?”

                As his questioned continued, unanswered, he put LOVELESS away once more. There was nothing left to say for now – time would reveal the following Acts to come… All he knew that while the curtains still remained drawn, he needed to do all could to prepare…for three heroes go into war… Not four.

                …and if what he had seen was any inclination, he knew which one of them would not make it into the final Act.

                “I’ve been shown that vision for a purpose… My purpose. I will not fail you now, Goddess.”

                Turning, he headed from the medical with his hand on his rapier’s hilt. He crept into the dark Wutai jungle with only one thing on his mind.

 

 

..x..

 

 

Sephiroth’s POV.

 

                It was late when he got back from his night swim. As such, he forewent wearing his shirt. The only troops up were the ones patrolling or busy with assignment, and in the torch lit night barely anyone paid him mind. He was heading to his tent when a SOLDIER Cadet came up to him.

                “Sir! A message from SOLDIER Commander Hewley!”

                “State it as directed.”

                “The sleeping prisoner has woken up.”

                With a curt nod, he changed directions and headed toward the medical tent after waving his hand to dismiss the Cadet back to his duties. As he was about to enter the tent, he saw Angeal leading the prisoner out with a firm hand on his shoulder.

                “General.”

                Stepping in on the other side of the blonde warrior, he followed alongside already knowing Angeal was relocating him back to the General’s tent for a proper interrogation without prying eyes and ears. Glancing at the prisoner, he saw the warrior was looking up at him with wide eyes.

                “Did he state his name?”

                “He’s mumbled here and there, but nothing clear.”

                Meaning the interrogation would have to start at the beginning.

                Inside the tent, he let the flap close and watched Angeal bring a chair around and push the younger man down into it.

                _Younger?_

Sephiroth had felt the thought instinctively from the warrior’s frame, but he didn’t want to draw an assumption. He took careful time to study them as azure Mako eyes looked around the tent in confusion. They had a young face, certainly, but the body was lean and well compacted – all tight muscles. He could be anywhere from late teens to somewhere in his twenties.

                Angeal grabbed the extra chair in his tent and brought it in front of the prisoner, sitting down before him. Seeing as he planned to handle things, Sephiroth crossed his arms and decided to let Angeal have the reigns for a while. For the time being he would merely…observe.

                “I am Angeal Hewley. Co. Commander of SOLDIER. This is a Shinra military base. You have been apprehended for assaulting The General of SOLDIER and for suspicious activity. Things will go more smoothly for you if you answer my questions with direct, honest, and respectful responses. Should you try the opposite of what I’ve asked, or try to attack or escape, things will not work out in your favor. Was any of that unclear?”

                Direct and honest Angeal, always laying down the law. Despite the tense situation, Sephiroth was bemused.

                A slow and careful nod from the prisoner.

                “Good. Now, tell me your name. Full name.”

                “My name…? I…”

                His brows drew together in frustration. His mouth moved slightly, reminding him of Genesis earlier today, but words still refused to come out. Azure eyes moved to look down at the ground, obviously far more distraught over the question than he should have been.

                “Your name, soldier.”

                For whatever reason, ‘soldier’ seemed to make the warrior jolt and freeze up – azure eyes stared wide-eyed and alarmed into Angeal’s, enough so the larger man sat straight instead of forward to get some distance between them.

                “S-soldier…? But I… He was… It wasn’t ever…”

                “Hey, focus. What’s wrong with you?”

                Sephiroth watched the interaction in annoyance. The stammering, dazed, and uncertain man before him was nothing like the lethal warrior from earlier. This...ploy was trying his patience thin. Without word he moved forward and grabbed the man’s arm in a bruising grip, meaning to force fear or composure into him – but instead as azure eyes looked up at him something _snapped._

Sephiroth stumbled away, nearly falling over himself as he brought a hand up to his face. Angeal was up at once and at his side, yelling his name in worry. Despite trying to remain upright one of his knees buckled and he kneeled with a hiss, waving Angeal away from him as he tried to get in close.

                “Sephiroth! Seph, hey! What the hell just happened?”

                Jade eyes ignored him completely in favor of looking down at his trembling hand, before zeroing in on the blonde warrior who’d fallen from his seat onto the floor and lay gasping, also apparently experiencing the same body numbing shock coursing through him.

                But past that, Sephiroth closed his eyes – his head felt like it was going to explode… When he had grabbed the man and they’d locked eyes, it had felt like he’d collided face-first into a wall, and he’d cracked it open only to be stopped by an even stronger one behind it. His blood – the Mako it he could assume – felt like it was boiling…racing all throughout his limbs leaving him unable to stand and find his balance.

                It was bone-chillingly startling…

                …but also exhilarating, like the rush of high-leveled combat, added together with the high the first shot of Mako gave you when it first started coursing through your veins, empowering you.

                It also hurt slightly, as if something inside his blood was being damaged. Cells, maybe? They felt distinctly like they were being pricked apart.

                “Medic! We need a-”

                He quickly moved his head side from side, stopping his friend’s call and laying a reassuring hand along his arm. The sensations had been overwhelming, but...they were already fading – the rush too. Volcanoes were cooling, tsunamis were receding – the Mako was draining back into The Planet…

                “I…am fine.”

                Angeal looked at him in disbelief as he stood back up and gave himself a slight shake, now only feeling the tingling sensation left in his body. The warrior was calm now too, staring up at him from the floor on his side. His gaze was no longer scared and frustrated, but instead… Instead he was looking at Sephiroth in quiet confused alarm.

                “We should get you checked out at the medical. I don’t know what that just was, but you might be ill.”

                “I told you Angeal… I am fine.”

                Warily, he approached the blonde and pulled him to his feet before sitting him back down in his chair. He still seemed spooked, but it had noticeably lessened. He removed his hand slowly, wondering if the rush of sensation had truly come from him or like before, it had come lashing out without warning…

                _Was it mere coincidence…? No. He was shocked by something too. The only question is… Did I pass along the sensation to him…or did he give it to me?_

Irritable, he commanded, “State your name. Now.”

                Azure eyes gazed at him cagily as he slowly said, “My name…is Cloud.” He nodded after he said it, as if assuring himself of the fact. Out of their trio Genesis was the one born able to spot a thespian a mile away, but even so Sephiroth did not see hints of a lie.

                “Cloud? Cloud what.”

                His voice was more commanding than questioning and the warrior grimaced at it. He was looking back toward the ground, expression still puzzled and uncertain. When he looked up at Sephiroth finally, his deep blue eyes showed nothing but turmoil.

                “I… I can’t remember. Cloud…”

                He left off soundlessly, but Sephiroth didn’t pursue the matter. Not now. He tried to expose what he could while ‘Cloud’ was obviously still dazed and skittish.

                “Tell me why you are here in Wutai. Are you working for AVALANCHE, or are you a hired hand to Lord Godo?”

                He was purposefully given the man options, laying them out as he intently watched every detail of the warrior’s face for telling signs. On ‘AVALANCHE’ he blinked.

                “Are you RAVEN?”

                His last question didn’t seem to register, but the blonde was no frowning as he looked down at his bound hands. He was speaking quietly under his breath before he got louder.

                “…them? No, but I…”

                Not giving him time to react he forced ‘Cloud’s’ jaw upward to stare at him.

                “I said, are you AVALANCHE? RAVEN division? Speak. Now.”

                Interestingly enough, it seemed like Cloud’s pupils slit slightly for a few moments before Sephiroth was treated to the sensation of head-butting his skull against a reinforced steel door once more. Irritable at the sensation, he let go and took a miniscule step back from him as Cloud opened his mouth.

                “I joined AVALANCHE.”

                _Finally, some answers._

What he did not expect was for Cloud to suddenly start shaking and becoming distressed, mumbling barely loud enough to hear, “…joined for a friend…but AVALANCHE…is gone now…everyone’s gone…”

                “Everyone? Are there more AVALANCHE insurgents here in Wutai? How many?”

                Cloud was shaking his head.

                “No…one is here…but me.”

                He said it like the most horrible of confessions, bowing his head down and gripping the top of his forehead with his bound hands, fingers digging into his hair.

                “Were they normal AVALANCHE members, or RAVENS? Where have they gone? Tell me who they were.”

                “I…don’t know.”

                “You don’t know?”

                With what could only be expressed as a heartbreaking reply, Cloud whispered, “I don’t know who they were… But they… They were _precious_ to me.”

                It sounded and looked for all appearances as if Cloud was crying, but his eyes remained dry of tears. As he shook and trembled in his chair, Sephiroth glanced back at Angeal who was watching the proceeding with wary eyes. It seemed like he thought a different approach was in order because he came forward and knelt down before the distressed man.

                “Cloud. That’s your name, correct? Let’s take this slowly…”

                His tone was controlled now, far from the serious-harsh bad cop persona he’d used before. Sephiroth knew Angeal well enough to know this was another guise to loosen up the uncooperative prisoner, and took a step back from the scene. When it came to dealing with emotional matters, he knew Angeal was far more well-versed than he was.

                “Look, just answer my questions. We’ll take them one-by-one. First, let’s just answer a simple one. Why were you here in Wutai?”

                When Cloud didn’t respond he kept his composure.

                “Was it an order from AVALANCHE? Are you hired under Lord Godo right now to protect his compound? It’s alright – you can tell the truth. You said you were AVALANCHE already. Just explain the rest.”

                There was no deal being made, no leniency being offered, but Cloud didn’t seem to notice, let alone care. He was still talking with his hands over his face.

                “I can’t remember.”

                Annoyance showed on the larger SOLDIER’s face, but he took a calming breath and thought for a moment. His next question was delivered with a patience Sephiroth did not have.

                “Then tell me the first thing you remember, and work down to where we are right now. You can do that, I’m sure.”

                “What I…first remember?” There was a thoughtful pause as Cloud lowered his hands. His eyes were glowing with even long blonde eyelashes half-hiding them, and Sephiroth found the thought of how beautiful Cloud looked in his miserable state inappropriate and very vexing.

                “I woke up… Mm. Yes, I woke up and people I didn’t know were all around me… I was naked and on the ground…”

                Angeal was frowning now, and glanced back at Sephiroth before asking another question, but Cloud didn’t seem to hear it and kept going.

                “I was scared… Frightened. I didn’t know how I’d gotten there, how, or even what…I’d been doing before but I hurt everywhere… I blacked out briefly. When I came to, someone was dressing me in that…kimono?” Sephiroth wondered if Cloud was talking about the white yukata he’d been in.

                “People had me cuffed up, and someone I could finally understand was talking about trading me.”

                “Trading you? Sex trafficking? Here, in Wutai? No way… They have popular red-light districts, cheap ones at that…”

                “They said back to Shinra.”

                Now Angeal was openly looking back at him from over his shoulder, a questioning brow raised. He appeared offended, ready to drop his ease when Sephiroth shook his head, trying to convene the message to press it on a little longer. Nothing was making sense coming from this man but he spoke in the same manner, not changing pitch or hiccupping over his stressed words.

                _I am inclined to believe he at the very least thinks to be telling the truth._

Angeal suppressed a sigh before turning back to Cloud.

                “Shinra, you say…?”

                “Said something about Mako… My eyes, they were bright… They had a SOLDIER and would use me as a barter chip with Shinra… Wanted to know my name and rank…”

                _Why would they think him a SOLDIER if AVALANCHE is here with RAVENS? Some sort of plan to sneak an operative in? Surely they aren’t so idiotic. All SOLDIERs have pictures and numerous ways to get identified, and an easy record check would waylay that sort of plan immediately._

                “I’m not…SOLDIER but they didn’t believe me. I couldn’t give them my name, either… They kept threatening me, but there wasn’t anything to give… Then everything started burning around me.”

                Sephiroth frowned at that.

                _Is he referring to me burning the compound when I infiltrated it?_

“Everyone started running around, retrieving their weapons… They left me on the floor and as the fire was spreading I yanked apart my restraints… They were rope and,” sounding puzzled explained, “snapped…really easily. I was escaping when I saw…you.”

                Cloud looked directly at Sephiroth then.

                “Everything was burning and you were standing there wi-with Masamune… I remembered then. You burnt it down too – burnt down my hometown and nearly killed everyone _…_ when I was still with Shinra…”

                Cloud shuddered then, and his bonds creaked making Angeal eye them and tense, but after a moment Cloud slowly relaxed again.

                “Sephiroth burnt your village down…? You can’t be Wutainese.” Angeal did not go on to label those obvious reasons and instead refocused on studying him.

                “No, my hometown was…cold. I’m sure he burnt it down…was so angry… I fought Sephiroth to stop him, to kill him but then…I remember a lab.” He winced then as he grimaced out, “…attacked by Shinra, who tried to cover the whole thing… Joined AVALANCHE afterwards, but then…”

                His eyes got glassy and he swayed in his seat slightly.

                “I don’t remember after that… I don’t know why I’m here… I’m not supposed to…be here…”

                It looked like he might fall over and Angeal quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, weakly Cloud looked up but there was nothing feeble about his gaze. It was intense enough that Sephiroth felt his heart skip a beat, another startling sensation he was not accustomed to.

                “Why!?”

                He wasn’t sure what Cloud was asking him and tensed. Suddenly he wondered if those restraints would be enough to hold him – his strength had shaken even his superior muscles, and if that were the case…

                “Why did you burn down my hometown!? Why did you…slaughter everyone? They did nothing wrong, and I idolized you… You were supposed to be a hero, so why…”

                His rage ebbed unusually quickly and he started to slump forward, eyes going dim. Angeal, already holding him up at this point, eased him back into the chair and held him there as he seemed to lose consciousness. The room was silent for several moments as Angeal kept him steady – alert and watchful for any signs of trickery – but then slowly let him go and backed away from him. Cloud remained immobile in the chair.

                Angeal finally turned to look at him and very slowly asked, “…what the hell was all that?”

                Equally disquieted, Sephiroth did not find words at first.

                “I am not sure of that myself.”

                “Do you recognize him?”

                “Recognize…? Ah. You mean his mentioning of burning down a village… No, never. The only buildings I have ever burned down have always been reconstructed sites in simulation practice or compounds like before…”

                He tried to not let his obvious displeasure show at being asked something like that, but given the confusing situation, he could tell Angeal had only asked to assure details, nothing more.

                “So then he’s lying, simple as that.”

                “I am not certain of that either.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “…I am confident we have never met before today. However I am less secure in disregarding everything he said. His words seemed to cause him realistic suffering, to the point he has lost consciousness… That sort of behavior is not one simply displayed by whimsical means. He at the very least believes in what he has stated, and by such accounts, there is to be some truth within his words.”

                “Truth? What possibly could you have gained from that? He admitted his allegiance with AVALANCHE. Let us bring him back to Midgar and let the Turks handle him.”

                With a slight nod, Sephiroth further explained, “Yes, they are far more fit to extract information from him than we are… But we did gain some interesting information. He mentioned he was once a part of Shinra.”

                Uncomfortably, Angeal grimaced.

                “I heard it too, but he could have been rambling nonsense. You shouldn’t believe him just because he spouted off a line like that… It isn’t like you Sephiroth.”

                Angeal was right on that assessment. Sephiroth wasn’t certain why some part of him didn’t just accept this ‘Cloud’ was a head case and pass it along… But perhaps, maybe he did know. It was merely hard to try and explain.

                “…I am not someone who lets their feelings dictate their actions. I never have been this way. I see and do by the logical choices presented to me – or made in my favor… As such I know how peculiar this will sound coming from me, but Angeal… I felt it the moment we locked blades, and I felt it listening to him while he spoke.”

                Jade eyes regarded the warrior before him, uncertain if he should be as uneasy and apprehensive as he was.

                “Whoever this man is…I am certain we will cross blades again.”

                _At his behest, or mine own is the question._

“Then what do you want to do with him?”

                “For tonight… I shall keep him in here with me.”

                “Are you really sure that’s such a good idea?”

                Wryly bemused, Sephiroth gestured to the stack of paperwork waiting along the war map of Wutai.

                “I will not be sleeping tonight, and as such I should be the one to keep an eye on him as I work. You should go rest for the night…see to it Genesis does as well.”

                Angeal looked like he might argue, but after he glanced at the resting blonde again he finally conceded and headed toward the tent flap.

                “Alright then. I suppose I’ll see you in a few hours then.”

                “Quite.”

                As his friend left, rather easily, Sephiroth wondered what was on his mind right now. He had expected more fuss over going to the medical, but if Angeal wasn’t going to bring it up again from being distracted…well, he’d let that bridge lie without bringing it down upon himself.

                Instead he turned, hearing a slight ‘thump.’

                Cloud had apparently fallen from his chair and was now slumped on his knees and forearms. With a silent sigh, he went toward him and reached to grab the back of his gown but paused as his pose came into focus.

                _Bound and unconscious on his hand and knees…_

It disturbed him how alluring such a thing was to him, even knowing this was not the time and definitely not the situation to consider such things… Even so, with the way the warrior’s gown was raised temptingly along one leg he did not dissuade himself a good minute of admiration. Once he had his moment, he chose to reach down and grab the bar between the handcuffs and not the blonde instead, pulling him up so he hung just off the ground.

                _Like this it would be so easy to do what I want. To let you go – to have your body – to kill you…but not to fight you._

His musings were nothing more than musings and instead of setting the warrior back down in his chair he moved to place him down on his own cot, as he would not be using it. He told himself he was only doing so as it would annoy him to no end if he had to keep picking him up all night.

                Then as he observed the bound warrior again, Sephiroth found himself looking over his body in a completely different way. The lithe body helped with speed, but his smaller stature did so too… His muscles were compacted though, all throughout his body… He should not have been capable of such strength. It was so…complex.

                “One way or another, we shall fight again… Real amnesia or not isn’t relevant. Whatever has given you your power is without a doubt…noteworthy to say the least, but not as concerning to me as it should be. The scientist at Shinra will figure that out.”

                His own words gave him pause. Professor Hojo would want to know about this man, even more so when Sephiroth spoke to him about their encounters… He would however have to have words with the scientist to prevent him from dissecting Cloud, as he had done to the one RAVEN they’d gotten their hands on before.

                _I will not have my rival taken from me._

Though he had an odd sense that Professor Hojo would not destroy this man. If he was half as interesting as he was to Sephiroth himself, the Professor would probably have plans for him…

                Still. These were not the thoughts to be having just yet. He had last minute assignments to figure out, a stack of paperwork needing his approval or disapproval before he left…

                _Yes, now is the time to focus, just not on this man._

Turning from him, he headed to the war table and looked down at the conquests of Shinra with a slight smirk. War was no pleasure to him, but there was a certain…reserved and well-meant recognition he had hidden for his, Angeal’s, and Genesis’ handiwork… They’d done a lot in so short of a period of their lives.

                They would do more, given time.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sephiroth is turning out to be a bit of a pervert toward Cloud in this fanfic...but I am not displeased by it, haha. I guess it's okay though, haven't gotten any complaints! (Probably expected as this was labeled as explicit ha) Next chapter should have some Cloud POV in it. It has just been easier writing as Sephiroth so far, how strange!


End file.
